Oni Precure!
by KatCygnus
Summary: Centuries passed after the last meeting. But again the evil forces want to take over the planet. This time, the reincarnated heroes will fight for their destinations! Fast, Lethal, bright and cool! Oni Precure! to the Rescue!
1. Fast and deadly Blue Ash and Pink Cherry

**Episode 1****  
>Fast <strong>**and deadly****! ****Blue****Ash and Pink Cherry****has arrived!****  
><strong>

It was a quiet morning in Fushimi, despite the falling rain. Waiting at the bus stop is a brown haired girl, with a boy with orange hair. Both were wearing school uniform of blue and yellow hiking, and carried backpacks browser.

"Suki, I think there will be no tour. Don't be stubborn ... Besides, who goes for a trip in the rain?" The orange haired boy commented annoying.

The girl was watching the road waiting for the bus to appear "What pessimistic are you Akari, the teacher said that if there trip. Also I've always wanted to visit old temples and such places"

Akari sighed and stood crouched beside the girl who was standing "I do not know why I'm still being your friend"

"Ha! You see?" The chestnut said at a time that marked the school bus in the rain.

"But how is it possible?" The boy was astonished until the bus door opens and up.

"Professor Chiseino" greeted a smiling black-haired woman, wearing a green dress browser.

"Haikino, Yagyu. Go to their seats, in a few hours we will be in our destiny" The teacher says when she apart to let the others move.

Both sit together at the endpoints of the bus. After several hours and after taking a nap, the bus stops in front of a paved road. All his stuff down and prepare to walk. After visiting some places take a break in the woods.

Suki stands advantage that all were asleep "I have the desire to continue walking! Akari, come with me!"

"Are you crazy? We cannot go without the guide" The orange haired said worried "Also, my feet hurt"

"Things do not seem your own, follow the rules. Just never mind, I go alone then" the girl began walking aimlessly through the woods.

"All right, just wait for me" The boy answered grumbling, who gets up and grabs his phone, which was in the bag.

Half an hour passed and both were lost in the woods. They had taken a wrong that needed to reach the temple that was near the top. Akari looks rather strange in the sky. It was kind of comet, was lit in purple and was huge, its light was so strong that the sky turned purple.

"Suki!" The boy tells to the chestnut that still looked disoriented by some way. They realized then that the time was stopped, and various colored lights on their way to one direction: the top.

"Those lights ... There is not the Temple?" The girl asked. She look up and see the celestial body "What is it?" Look at the sides "what is this?"

"If I knew you would say" Akari replied sarcastically. He started walking toward the road facing the temple, along with the lights. Suki started walking beside him. It was like being attracted by a large magnet ... Those lights were something else, as if they were saying something as he guided them.

"Here is something strange ... It's like everything has stopped, and that thing in the sky ... like a dream…"

"Maybe if we still walking we can find an answer to this."

"Maybe, Aka" They walked up the remainder up and reach the gates of a temple. He was left almost in ruins, but the door was open, and every soul came to this temple.

"Well Suki, we still have time for stop this madness and come back and tell this to the teacher, or to pinch me and see that it is a strange dream with you."

"Akari something I'm sure. This is not a dream, and we have to go" The girl runs up the stairs to enter the temple, and immediately is followed by Akari.

Upon entering, look as if it was abandoned but despite that, there was someone living there. In front of a glowing altar was a girl with strange clothes. She had a white suit with a skirt fitted purple and her hair was black and long pigtails tied low. She was kneeling as if praying.

"Again the evil energy emerges from the bowels of Hell ... But it's time this is over" She said with a weak voice "You ... came attracted by the voice of their souls" She gets up and turns to see them. Her eyes were purple.

"Who are you?" Asked the boy, still amazed at how bizarre the situation was.

"I'm Cure Tengu. But you can call me Ariko. I am the guardian of this temple, the Temple of Mount Hiei. You are Suki and Akari Haikino Yagyu, if I remember correctly."

Suki's face went from shock to confusion "How do you know our names!"

"Easy ... They Told Me..."  
>"They?"<br>"The souls that you have following. I sent for two young people whose bodies were able to withstand the spirit."

The boy was confused over "What spirits? Could you stop talking in riddles?"

"Then, I will be more direct. The Oni sent me to find you. By descent or similarities, you can be avatars Precure, of certain people" She walked to a chest of gold and opened it. There were three mirrors, one with a carved tree branches and a blue gem, one with a cherry blossom recorded and a pink gem, and one engraved with a rose and a black gem. She opened the first two and their reflections showed two small creatures. One was a blue rabbit with yellow spots on ears and legs, had green eyes, and had a blue ribbon around his shoulders and tied with a brown belt. The other was a little pink vixen with brown spots, her eyes, the right was red and the other was black, and had a small green bag crusade "They are Aoi and Kane. They will help you in what they can, plus it will be essential to succeed in their mission."

Aoi, the rabbit; takes a few steps forward "Glad you guys! Besides, I need you to make us a small favor."

"This is freak ..." Akari whispered.  
>"I know it's strange but the situation warrants. Ariko, give me another mirror" The girl obeyed and handed the mirror to the little rabbit "We have a great little problem" opens the mirror and its reflection there is a small black cat with yellow spots "We don't know, or don't remember much him. We just have distant memories of our other life, and he, well ... cannot even speak, only meows."<p>

Kane comes to Aoi "So, because we can't remember his name, we have called him Aichi. We have to get black souls to regenerate some of his memories and to get his avatar."

"Although I have told all of their origins, they fail to assimilate" Added Ariko "So you must take Aichi's mirror and absorb black souls, also, find someone who will be able to get control. Don't worry, get two colleagues later ..."  
>The conversation was abruptly interrupted when they heard a roar, few miles from there. Everyone looked out the window and watch a giant monster, whose mouth absorbed souls.<p>

"Wait! We came from that direction" Akari exclaims scared.  
>"Our friends are there!" Suki is at the entrance "We gotta go!"<p>

Aoi returns Aichi to the mirror and give it to Kane to keep it in her bag "We will go with you! It is time for your test"

"Test? - Asked the boy

"Just run!" Kane exclaimed angrily as she began to float.

The entrance was a strange kind of aura, when just inside the door was already in the disaster area. Classmates and the teacher were unconscious.

"They will be fine" Aoi said as he rested on the shoulder of Suki. The mirror came into the hands of the girl "Well, just this once will speak for you for becoming a Pretty Cure"

"And again with the issue of Pretty ... Wait, I'll wear skirt?" Akari became concerned because he knew that he would be very cute in girl dress.

"Just wait to see how he is going to Suki" Added the small vixen.

Aoi is placed in front of Suki "Open the mirror and put it to me!" The girl obeyed, and instantly an image of a blurred boy looked in the mirror "just remember this, it will be the key to your strength!" The gem of the center began to shine "The eyes are the mirror of the soul!" Instantly Suki's eyes changed from brown to emerald green and the mirror began to glow more "Pretty Cure, release her soul!"

A blue light beam covered the girl and the rabbit. From its small way an animal out silhouette of a boy in blue. This holds hands with Suki, and begin to spin on its axis, turning to ash and cover girl in a whirlwind. Suki stops spinning and looks short kimono with blue and pink. Her hair was blond and long now. Blue with pink boots appeared on her feet, and gloves of the same color in her hands. The mirror disappears and only the gem, which becomes a shield-shaped horns that are placed on the forehead of the girl. A male voice spoke from her subconscious.

"You are the sweet memory of the ashes, you are Cure Blue Ash!"  
>Two swords appeared on the back of the girl, one was red and the other was blue.<br>"I don't know why, but ..." Akari was interrupted by Kane

"The Mirror, hurry up!" The kid does what Suki quickly "you learn this now, I will not repeat! The eyes are the mirror of the soul!" Akari's eyes changed from brown to dark brown and red "Pretty Cure, release his soul!" The mirror shows the blurred figure of a girl, and a pink light beam covered both. Kane becomes a pink silhouette that Akari grab hands. While turning, the silhouette becomes cherry blossom petals and surrounds Akari. At the end of turn, is wearing a brown kimono, pants with stripes purple lilac, pink vest. Boots on his feet and hands pink gloves the same color. Now he had brown hair, long tied in a ponytail. His mirror next to a green bag crossed and a katana appears on the hands of Akari.

A girl's voice rang in the air "The fast and beautiful autumn, you are Cure Pink Cherry!"  
>Akari looked down slowly, and looked annoyed "Hey, this pink suit was not in the contract! I look ridiculous! I will not fight like that!"<p>

Blue Ash goes to him and gives him a scat "Shut up! You look good!"  
>They watched the monster, and Blue Ash throws a rock to get his attention "Hey you big guy! Get in with someone your own size!"<br>The monster turned to see a laugh "My name is Osric, and I will not waste my time with you."

"How I make you understand. We are warriors sent to exterminate you!" The girl raised her sword pointing at the monster "we are Oni Precure!"


	2. Between Heaven and Earth! Resonate!

**_Summary of the previous chapter:_**

_Suki Haikino and Akari Yagyu are classmates, and they both go on a hike near Hieizan, where a strange force comes to them and meets Ariko, Cure Tengu, who sought their help. Now they must stop a monster that wants to launch a curse upon the souls of his companions, but they could not before being assisted by Aoi and Kane, who would deliver some mirrors to become Pretty Cures, and face the monster. Now as Cure Blue Ash and Cure Pink Cherry is their duty to stop the imminent threat!_

**Episode 2**

**Between Heaven and Earth! Resonate swords!**

"Ha, ha, ha!" The laughter of the demon was stronger "Don't make me laugh, small insects" He turned completely leaving aside his baton "Or maybe you want to be my dish for lunch?"

The blonde's legs begin to shake, but tried to keep the pose of courage "Nn-no Kidding! Stop laughing!" She exclaimed annoyed

"We still have time to run" Cherry Pink murmured just before feel a slap from Kane, who was out of the bag and had settled on his shoulder.

"Enough of that stuff! Save your friends in need!" The Pink fox replied angrily "Take the katana and move, I will guide you through this once."

"Well, if you give us help is much better" Akari pulls the katana and observes its edge "Wow is real" the sword turns into a pink aura "Well, let's see this ..." The (now) brunette starts running toward Osric , who still had his guard down "Jyaahh!" A strange magic suddenly drives him, and he spun around toward the monster "Gwaaaahhh!"

Kane jumps to the Cure's shoulder and screamed so loudly "Precure, Rising Dragon!" The blade of the katana shines and launches several energy waves to Osric, who blocks them with his nightstick.

"What are you trying to do ugly girl?" He shake the weapon a bit and with the same air wave sends the boy several feet away, rolling on the ground, making scratch and hit him.

The Cure is supported by the sword as he can to get up, while the earth shakes a little "I'm a boy!" He looked at Blue Ash who did not know what to do. Took the blue sword, and headed monster.

"Take this!" She moved the edge of the sword heavy in the air, releasing a bright blue wave, resembling lightning. The devil tried to block him, but in vain, the shear wave was so powerful that it managed to cut the weapon in half.

"But what?" He screamed without noticing the presence of Cherry who instinctively jumped into his head to kick in the face "Agh! Little human!"

The boy falls on his feet and looks "It worked!"

Aoi jumps from Blue Ash' shoulder, beginning to glow "Blue Ash! Use the sword again!" At that time the razor began to change from a blue to a very intense white light "Now shake it and yell Purification Cut!"

"Ehh ..." Ash shook her sword as she could "Purification Cut!"

A Lightning shot come again, this time managing to get through the demon, and break it in half in middle of blue, pink and white lights.

Cherry runs near the blonde who is watching the scene stunned "At last! Now I can't understand anything..." He scratches his neck and looks at Kane, who jumps on his head

"Raise the mirrors! Their respective souls come to you alone. That are fragments of our memories" She said as he went down again.

Both youngsters bring up the mirrors, and without doing anything, the lights came up and entered them. Pink ones in Cherry's mirror, the blue to Ash'. When finished, the picture cleared, and in the midst of a beam of colored lights, they look back to normal.

The orange-haired boy looked around somewhat puzzled "... Where are those dolls?"

Suki, realizing that their companions were approaching them, shrugs as a sign of not knowing anything "No idea ... I still think it was a dream, we even have our bags here."

The teacher approached both worried, noting whether they were good, "Where were you young guys? You had me worried!"

"Well ...I missed, and Akari came looking for me" Chestnut replied while laughing and scratching his neck.

She smiled and turned "Come on guys, the tour is over. You must return your homes."

Both followed and returned with the group, which after a few hours, and were back in Fushimi. Each one stayed at home until late afternoon, when the boy decided to pay a visit to her friend in the afternoon.

He carried a black sweatshirt and jean pants, in addition to his white tennis. He walked on his skateboard, which was carrying in his arms to ring the doorbell of the house of the girl.

A little girl with a ponytail side half opened the door, smiled and turned around "Suki, Akari there is looking for you!"

The girl with blue shorts and a white shirt down the stairs, while the boy went inside the house "Hey, I thought you would not come. I'll show you a new game I bought, it promises a lot!" She took the boy by the arm and brought him up to his room, where his desk waiting on.

"What did you buy?" He asked missed while checking the game's boxes. She takes one that was unopened, still its plastic wrap.

"It's called Warriors and Demons. I love the cover!" She said while she took out the disc and inserted.

It took several minutes and a white flash flooded the screen. She thought it was the beginning of the game, but when turned off the TV, and the disk out the tray, her countenance changed.

"What does this mean?" Took the disc, and noticed that it was blank. Completely transparent.

A sound from the bag of the girl caught the attention of both. Ears and tail peeked. Both critters were there, carrying their mirrors.

"I really like your room!" Exclaimed the fox as he jumped to the head of the boy, who looked stunned both creatures, after rubbing the eyes.

"... We are dreaming right?" The girl asked

"I think ... we went crazy."

_In the next episode ..._

_Akari: Who told you could come with us!?_

_Kane: Come on! No big deal, and you are Precures!_

_Suki: ... not a dream right?_

_Aoi: No! Now look to your companions!_

_Akari: Companions!?_

**_Next Episode: Beware with the Scarlet Lady!_**


End file.
